villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Muty
Muty is an antagonist turned deuteragonist in the Mexican animated movie "Guardians of the lost code". She's a twelve-year-old quiet girl with a deep intelligence and deep hatred towards the world. Before Guardians of the lost code Prior to the events in the movie, Muty encountered a gang of teenagers who brutally beat her when she was just nine years old, she screamed for help but no one came to her aid, thus leaving her to be the plaything for the gang. This caused her to lose the will and ability to speak (Hence her nickname) and drove Muty and her brother Spikes to resent the world, believing everyone was coward and greedy. In the movie Muty is first seen with her brother Spikes painting graffiti on the streets and greeting Zejas, who had just for zed another child to give him his money and Yo-Yo as payment for passing by his turf. Spikes asks Muty what she thinks about that, her response is a giggle and a smile. As the kids decide to go to the Museum (Where most likely they would have met the Brije Counsell and received their quest instead of Freddy, Kimo, and Atzi) they are found by Elmer who tells them about their role as "Dark Ones" and presents them with three Brijes: Scales (To Muty), Fangs (To Spikes) and Poison (To Zejas) and promises them power and riches, with her brother accepting the shady businessman's offer, she agrees too. After the dark portal opens, Muty and Scales are sent to China to kill Emperor Puyi when he was just two years old in order to forbid the chosen ones to restore the alliance. While traveling in the portal Muty is comforted by Scales, who promises to protect and take care of her while her brother is not there, Muty seeing she can trust him begins to move as they arrive and fuse into their warrior form. Muty in her warrior form storms Puyi's palace and is attacked by the local guard who proves to be no match for her while also crushing Bri (Atzi's Brije) between two of them. She then moves on to Puyi and his babysitter but is intercepted by Freddy and Hopper's warrior form, while they prove to be incredibly powerful, Muty soon gets the upper hand but as soon as she's about to kill Freddy, a bolt of lighting is shot at her, thus leaving ending the fusion and revealing both Muty and Scales, much to Freddy's surprise and humiliation at being beaten by a little girl. Muty and Scales are brought back to Elmer's mansion where Spikes bows to make the chosen ones pay for harming his sister, from that point both she and Scales stay at the mansion waiting and helping her brother when he is also defeated by the chosen ones. When Zejas unknowingly restores the alliance, she and her brother are teleported to the museum where it is revealed they were the real chosen ones all along. When Elmer finds out he appears at the scene and shots a ray of energy at Spike but she takes the blow, which seemingly kills her and Scales in the process. After Elmer is beaten by the combined effort of the chosen ones, her brother mourns for her, Quetzalcoatl, a member of the Brije counsel assures him she will be remembered and honored as a hero, but Spikes claims he does not care about that and he only wants his sister back, much to his joy she does return to life along with Scales and is able to talk again, she then joins the other chosen ones and happily walks with them out of the museum. Appearance Muty is a twelve-year-old girl with fair skin, long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a magenta shirt, skirt and shoes, a blue sweater and a white scarf around her neck. Compared to the other characters, she is fairly short sized, despite being only a year younger than the majority of them (except for Zejas who is fourteen while the others are thirteen). In her warrior form Muty takes the appearance of a very large and slender lizard creature covered in green and black scales and reddish crests on her back, she still keeps the scarf around her neck even when she transforms. Ironically she has the largest warrior form in the movie, surpassed only by Elmer's warrior form. Personality Muty is described by the council as "A girl with strong intelligence and with thoughts deeper than what words can express, yet, as strong as a warrior, true to this Muty is very smart and analytic as she is able to master her warrior form faster than then other characters and coupled with her inability to speak, it makes her a truly deadly foe. Before redeeming herself she seemed to actually relish the pain of others and she giggled when she knew Zejas had harmed a boy and taken his Yo-Yo and money. Muty, like her brother, resented the world due to the bad experience she had with that gang before the events of the movie, traumatizing her and rendering her unable to speak, she sees other people as nothing but greedy and coward monsters, this was the main reason she accepted Elmer's proposal. She does however eventually learns to trust others such as Scales who shows he cares for her and eventually befriending the other chosen ones. Powers and Abilities In her warrior form, Muty possessed incredible agility, which allowed her to leap easily from one roof to another during her battle at the palace, she also had great strength, managing to take out on the entire highly-trained castle guard and leaving Freddy's warrior from near death with two hits. Her though scales made it impossible to cause any major damage to her, as the spears would break upon contact and Freddy's punches made no great impact, it took the power of Chu Jung's lighting to bring her down. Her warrior form also allowed her to fire a powerful magic blast from her mouth, which could destroy anything on her way or create a shockwave that could send people flying. Category:Movie Villains Category:Kids Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Mute Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Betrayed Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Mutated